2 Sheila 2 cute 2 be Acolytes
by Sora Kaichou
Summary: Rogue is pissed off because of an accident that happens and decides to leave the xmen and start a new life, but what type of life dose she start? Updated Chapter 2
1. Chapter 1

 2 Sheila 2 cute 2 be acolytes by Twighlight Suzuka.

Author's Notes :Please read and review, thanks

Summary: Rogue is pissed off because of an accident that happens and decides to leave the x-men and start a new life but what type of life dose she start?

Disclaimer: I would be lying to you if I said I own x-men evolution but I wouldn't when I say this is my fic.

Chapter One

'oh mah gawd,dat was some fricken' hard Danger Room session.' Rogue said to herself mentally as she walked through her bedroom door and shut it behind her, ' honestly, its like Logan is on something,' she smirk as she said this and headed to her bedroom to get a quick shower.

About 15 minutes later when Rogue was done with her shower she changed into her pj's and turned on her stereo and popped a CDs in and turned up the volume and then grabbed and book that was laying on her bed , which she was reading earlier on.

For some reason she wasn't into her novel but more into the song that was playing, how it related to her. Pink's don't let me get me.

Never win first place, I don't support the team,

I can't take direction, and my socks and never clean.

Teacher dated me, my parent s hated me

I was always in flight cuz I can't do nothin' right

Rogue felt like this song was made for her when she heard the next part, the lyrics were like telling her story.

Everyday I fight a war against the mirror

I can't take the person starin' back at me

I'm hazard to myself

Don't let me got me

I'm my own worse enemy

Its bad when you annoy yourself

So irritating

Don't wanna be my friend no more

I wanna be somebody else

I wanna be somebody else,yeah

LA told me, 'you be a pop star,

All you have to change is everything you are.'

Tired of being compared to damn Britney Spears

She so pretty, that just ain't me.

Doctor,doctor won't you please prescribe

Somethin'

A day in the life of someone else?

Cuz I'm heard to myself

Don't let me get me

I'm my own worst enemy

Its bad when you annoy yourself

So irritating

Don't wanna be my friend no more

I wanna be somebody else

Don't let me get me

I'm my own  worse enemy-

There was s hard knock at the door. Rogue looked up and didn't have to think twice about who it was. she just rolled her eyes and turned up the music and resumed back to reading her novel, that was until her room door burst open, standing at the door was a very angry red head.

"Excuse meh Jean, but what do ya thin' ya doin' comin' ta mah room,like dat? Don' ya  know 'bout a word called privacy?" Rogue shouted over the volume of her music, 'Jeez, this is mah time for peace.'

"Rogue turn off your stupid music, Scott and me are trying to study." Jean said in her annoying voice.

"First of all Jean, mah music isn't stupid and second what is Scott and your life gotta do with meh?"

"Your music is too loud! Turn it off!"

"Don' thin' so Jeanie, study with some flipping ear plugs."

"Rogue can't you respect people's need for silence, its always about what you want.2 Jean took a step into Rogue's Room.

"Jean can't you respect my need for privacy, an' get yaself the hell outta mah room?"

"No, Rouge quit beening a stupid brat and turn the music down or I'll do it for you."

"Piss off Jean, I don't have time for your crap." Rogue said angrily as she got off her bed and pushed Jean out of the door and was just about to slam the door in her face.

When Jean used her telekinesis and slammed Rogue back hard against the wall with thump.

"Ya stupid bitch," Rogue shouted as she gathered up the memories of using Jubilee's power and aimed for Jean's right arm.

"Rogue what are you doing?!" Scott shouted and quickly rushed off to Jean' aid.  

"She started it!"

"So…" Scott said as he was inspecting the injury on Jean's arm and she was just cuddling up to him, making stupid whimpering sounds…really pathetic.

"Whateva," Rogue said with hurt tears in her eye. It always had to be her to get the blame, never ever Jean, but this time was the last.

Rogue decided she was going to leave.

Rogue hadn't gone to sleep that hurt and pain of getting blamed once again kept her awake.

When it was about one in the morning, Rogue walked over to her closet and grabbed all her clothes and stuffed them into one of her large bag and few CDs, her make-up and money and the she sat down at her desk to write a few letters.

Logan,

         Don't hate me for leaving, I had no choice. I suppose if you have to blame anyone blame me. I'm the one who can't control her powers, ain't i? Thanks anyway for everything you did. I want ya ta take care of yourself

Rogue

Kurt,

       Don't get mad cause I left, I had to, please take care

Rogue

Rogue left the two letter on her bed and quietly wlaked out. When she was out of the mansion, she pushed one of the spare motorcycles to the front gate. After being certain she was far away, from the mansion, she hot wired the motorcycle and rode as for as possible from the hell she was leaving.

Author's notes: Heehee, new story started. Please review. Next chappie should be up really soon, promise btw what do you think of the title of this fic.


	2. Chapter 2

2 sheila 2 cute 2 be Acolytes by Twighlight Suzuka.  
  
Author's notes:Crikey! i never knew i would get so much awesome feedback, thankies...here the next chappie :D  
  
Disclaimer:I would be lying to you if i said i own x-men evolution but i wouldn't when i say this is my fic  
  
Summary:Rogue is pissed off because of an accident that happens and decides to leave the x-men and start a new life, but what type of life does she start?  
  
Ah pulled over at the nearest gas station with a diner, ah needed somethin' ta eat an' fast.Plus mah motor' tank was running low an' if ah gave it a few more miles ah be walkin'.Walkin' ta somewhere ah didn't know, ah wasn't even sure where ah was right then, but as long as ah was alway for that shit hole of an insitute, ah really didn't give a damn.  
  
Well anyway ah walked into the diner and walked over ta a booth in a corner, ah felt like dirt compared to everyone else an' ah swear there wasn't a person in there not look at meh, but ah could blame them. Am sure ah looked a mess an' ah had been wearing the same clothes for days even though i had extra with meh(ah didn't know the next time ah would come arcoss a washin' machine so it was best not to waste what i had).  
  
Ah saw a waitress come over ta meh, you know the tall, leggy and blond type. The type who didn't know how to apply make-up onto their face. Then she had the guts ta look at meh as if ah was a sickening display.  
  
'What do you want then?' She spoke to meh as if as ah was nothing and if she had a choice she wouldn't be caught anywhere near me, while chewing her gum, which ah could see rolling around in her mouth,Now that was a sickening display.  
  
'The breakfast special and a coffee please.' Ah replyed, and then she wrote it down fast in her little note book and turned and walked off, and ah just manged to hear her say be ready in 10 minutes.  
  
Ah signed and sunk back into mah seat, an' glanced over spotting a payphone by the toilets an' ah got up an' made mah way over ta it ta make a reverse charge call ta the insitute.  
  
It rang for a while an' ah was just about ta hang up when ah heard her, that stupid cow.If it had been anybody else ah would have said something, at least say ah was alright, ya know.But right then ah wished she could fell down a hole and burned at the earth's inner core, her and her stupid toy boy Scott.  
  
So what did you expect meh ta do next, yep ah did. Ah hung up on the bitch.Why the hell did ah call that stupid place anyway. Its not like they even care about meh. Ah left that place three days ago, three days!Did anyone go looking for meh, ah bet ya a million dollars then didn't, Ah'm sure they didn't notice. They couldn't even be bother to fake it that they were worried about meh an' show some feeling ta meh.  
  
Well ah walked back ta mah seat and ah was surpise ta see mah order there, it had only been six minutes,Oh well then the quicker the better, you know what ah mean?  
  
When ah finished ah payed and walked out and walked over ta mah cycle, and wheel into the gas station to re-feul,Well you know that jerk aka your ex, he came over ta re-fuel it for meh.  
  
Well for a few minute ah felt the fool stare at meh then finally he said ah had a bit of dirt on mah face, Well something like that, then he drop to the floor, now unconscious.  
  
Jesus help meh, ah thought at the time. The idoit went and touch meh, what the fuck was he playing at.  
  
Before ah could do anything that blond waitress was standing before meh, only god know how she got there so fast. Well anyway she was stand their shaking in horror,'what did you do to him?'  
  
'Nothin'...ah wasn't...ah didn't...'Ah felt ill in my stomach and ah really want ta get outta there.  
  
Then next minute all ah see is a hysterical blond screaming 'help!help!this freak did something ta him!'  
  
ah panicked as ah saw people gather, no time ta stick around ah thought as ah grabbed mah motor as quick as could (not even paying for the fuel) and ah got outta there.  
  
To be continued......  
  
Author's note:Alright for the next few chapter are gonna be like fashbacks but Rogue is going to be saying it ta you in her point of view because really she is actually tell someone what happened to her, but don't worry you find out who it is later.  
  
Please review!  
  
until next time,  
  
Twighlight Suzuka  
  
btw next chappie should be up tomorrow or sometime this week or next.  
  
And a million thanks to Raph for beta reading this chapter,:D. Thankies so much. 


End file.
